


Over My Dead Body

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [75]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Justice and Sten meet. They get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Dead Body

"I have not heard of this happening before," said Sten, every muscle tense as he looked upon Justice's haggard face. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to bolt or engage the reanimated corpse.

"Sten, we've seen darkspawn popping out of the ground, ashes that can save a man from death, chairs floating through the Fade, a forest spirit and a talking tree. And you're surprised because there's a Fade spirit in a man's body?" Phil said.

"So you understand my confusion, then."

"I am not here on an idle sojourn, Sten-of-the-Beresaad," Justice replied. "There is a duty that drives me forward." He seemed, for a moment, to look right into the other man. "As it is for you," he added.

"True," Sten conceded, his hand finally inching away from Asala. For now. "It must be said, the Warden seems to trail a string of unusual events behind him."

"I have observed the same."

"...I'm still standing _right here_ , you two."


End file.
